


Talk of the Greenhouse

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, F/M, Flower Language, Post-Timeskip, PostWar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Ashe's work in the greenhouse after the war is one of the only ways he feels useful anymore, and when Byleth takes an interest in his work, he's happy to teach! The student becomes the teacher, and more than teaching how the greenhouse works, Ashe teaches Byleth the language of flowers. The two grow close, and Byleth takes the flower talk much more seriously than Ashe realizes - besides, there's no way Byleth Eisner, the Archbishop of Fodlan, ex-mercenary, could like common Ashe Ubert, right?aka, Byleth tells Ashe she loves him using flowers and Seteth has to tell Ashe because Ashe is clueless when it comes to love.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ashe Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ashe Ubert Big Bang 2020! 
> 
> Art done by @colie_doodles on Instagram! It shows up in one of the later chapters.

“Ashe, haven’t you basically become the greenhouse keeper since the war ended?”

That’s not the first question he was expecting over breakfast with his friends, but he nods his affirmation, his mouth full from the bite he’d just taken. 

Byleth speaks up then, seated across from him at the table. “We need to start meeting to see what we can salvage and what we need to rebuild there. We’ll bring Seteth in so he can take notes and add the needed greenhouse supplies to our lists. I hadn’t even considered what might be left there.” She trails off, looking intensely into her food as though it has all the answers, and Ashe swallows his bite, clearing his throat before speaking.

“Honestly Professor, there was a lot that survived! Though it went through so many years of disuse and neglect, so many things thrived! It’s probably the expensive soil additives that we used during our academy days. It’s been a little difficult to work with, with all the weeds and wild growth, but nothing I can’t handle! Plus Dedue, Mercedes, Ignatz, and sometimes even Bernadetta come and help! So I’m not totally alone.” He takes another bite, chewing thoughtfully before continuing, “Some of the tools definitely need fixed, and the storage areas need fixed too, but it shouldn’t be too much work or money!”

Byleth smiles at him and Ashe has to ignore the short, snappy stutter of his heart; even now, after the war, he’s not entirely used to Byleth showing emotion and smiling, and it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s seen.

The thought crosses his mind that Ignatz should make sure she’s smiling for her portrait as Archbishop, and that he’d like a copy of that painting, but Ashe pushes that thought away as quickly as it comes; it’d be entirely too inappropriate for a knight to have such a friendly portrait of the Archbishop, unless gifted to him. 

“That sounds wonderful Ashe, I’m glad we can get it done on a budget. Still, let’s set up meetings on say… Sundays? Do you want to meet in the mornings or afternoons?” Byleth is writing notes as she eats, somehow producing a piece of paper and a quill as she alternates bites of food and talking.

“Afternoons work best, but I can do either; I know meetings with Seteth usually need to be in the afternoons on Sundays anyway, due to the sunrise church service.” 

“Sunday afternoons it is! I’ll let Seteth know and we’ll make sure the meeting is set on all of our calendars. I look forward to what you have to teach me, Ashe.” She smiles at him again and again there’s the jump in his chest; Ashe smiles back and there’s a peaceful lull in conversation before Dimitri is pulling Byleth’s attention elsewhere.

Ashe finishes his breakfast without further discussion, listening as Dimitri and Byleth discuss the rebuilding of the monastery. Usually they try to avoid work talk during meals, but lately things have been busier than usual and the only reprieve they get is when they sleep.

Ignatz speaks up a few times, as does Ashe, in regards to aesthetics and kitchen needs, respectively, but eventually Ashe’s input isn’t needed, and he loses himself in his own thoughts.

He’s a little nervous about time alone with Byleth; they haven’t been alone together since before the war, during tea-times. What will it be like? Will they only discuss the greenhouse and its occupants, or will they discuss other things? 

It’s not until Mercedes lays a gentle, cool hand on Ashe’s shoulder that he realizes everyone is finished with their meal and cleaning up to get on with their day. 

“Are you feeling well, Ashe?” she asks, falling into step with Ashe as he stands and cleans up his meal.

“Yes Mercedes, I’m fine. I was just preoccupied with planning things for the greenhouse.” It’s a small fib, a partial truth, and Mercedes’ knowing look is enough to make Ashe wonder - briefly - if she can read his mind. 

“Very well! I was simply worried, you looked awfully spaced out. I know discussions on the rebuilding efforts can sometimes be overwhelming; I’ve found myself spacing out sometimes myself, especially now that we’re so deep in the reconstruction.” She smiles brightly at him and gives a small wave before moving the opposite way, throwing a “See you later Ashe!” over her shoulder as she exits the room.

Ashe pauses a moment longer, talking with some of the cooks before heading back to the greenhouse, wanting to gather some herbs for the kitchen and lose himself in the comfortable familiarity of the plants for the day. He supposes he’s become like Bernadetta in that sense - often he prefers the company of plants to that of people, especially on days where the air is heavy with talk of the war and its effects on Fódlan and the surrounding countries.

  
  


He runs into Seteth on the way to the greenhouse and Ashe takes the opportunity to inform him of their newly-instated meetings.

“Good morning Seteth! I just wanted to let you know that Byleth has requested we meet on Sunday afternoons to discuss the greenhouse needs! She wants you there as well, so that you can help with the requisitioning of tools and things.”

“Thank you for informing me Ashe. It will do us good to get the greenhouse in shape again, though it does not seem to have fallen too far into disrepair, thank Sothis. If you need my assistance before our meeting, then please come find me. Have a good day, Ashe.” Seteth nods in acknowledgement and Ashe gives him a tentative smile; he can’t help but find the green-haired advisor still a bit intimidating, even after they’d fought beside one another in the war. 

Seteth walks toward the dining hall and Ashe finishes his short walk to the greenhouse, his fingers itching to feel the dirt beneath his nails, to feel like he’s creating instead of destroying like he did during the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashe makes his way to the greenhouse, wanting to get his hands in the dirt and help something live. 

He’s been having too many nightmares about death recently.

The war impacted everyone in different ways, but nightmares seemed to be pretty common, and they were something Ashe couldn’t just run from. Being lithe and dexterous only got him so far, and running from his own mind just isn’t possible.

At the late -early?- hour, he thankfully doesn’t encounter anyone on his way.

Until he walks into the greenhouse. There, kneeling by the Duscur roses is Professor - no, Archbishop - Byleth. She’s barely moving, fingers stroking a flower’s petals, and Ashe for a second nearly believes she’s a statue. But then he kicks a pebble and Byleth whirls, her hand going to the dagger at her hip, ready for an attack, only to relax when she recognizes him.

She stands, dusting off her knees and hands a bit, then walks to him and gives a tight smile. “What can I do for you, Lord Ubert?” She asks, and before Ashe can think of a response, he reaches out and brushes some dirt from her face. She stands stock still, eyes wide, and Ashe clears his throat, a pink tinge heating his cheeks.

“Sorry Prof -  _ Archbishop _ , it’s just a habit I picked up before the war; Dedue was always getting dirt on his face. I, uh, had a nightmare, and wanted to get my hands in the dirt.” He hesitates, blushing deeper, and can’t look Byleth in the face. “I want to help something live instead of striking something dead.” He barely whispers the words, but he knows she hears him, as observant as she is.

Byleth’s smile turns sad, understanding, and she reaches out, resting a hand on his shoulder. “First, if you’re going to give me a title, call me Professor. Though I’d prefer you just call me Byleth. Second… I get it. We all have our things. If you haven’t noticed, Annette, Dedue, and even Flayn bury themselves in the kitchen, usually together. Mercedes hardly leaves Manuela’s side in the infirmary. Dimitri, Felix, and Sylvain…

Well, they need something that makes  _ them _ feel alive. It’s why Dimitri and Felix spar almost constantly, when they’re not in political meetings, and Sylvain still buries himself in women and booze. Ingrid does what Ingrid does and cleans up the messes. We all cope somehow.” She looks forlorn, and Ashe flashes back to all the times he’s seen the professor on her own, even before the war.

“And what do you do, Professor?” He doesn’t  _ mean _ to ask out loud, but it comes out anyway, and she only looks surprised for half a moment before she becomes pensive.

“Usually fish; it’s what Jeralt used to do with me, so it’s familiar and brings back happier memories. Sometimes you’ll find me in here, with the plants, for reasons similar to your own - I like having proof that I can help things live, that I’m not just the  _ Ashen Demon _ , all death and destruction.” She takes a deep breath then shakes her head, as though dismissing those thoughts.

“I like to have tea with you all, my once-students. As painful as it was, having to fight and kill and lose some of the other students,” a small shudder passes visibly through her body and Ashe feels the familiar ache of loss settle in his chest, “seeing those that are still here is a balm, and I’m glad that I can spend time with you - all of you.” A light pink dusts her cheeks as she stumbles over the last part of her sentence, but Ashe pays it no mind, smiling at her softly.

“Those sound like lovely ways to handle things, Professor. Thank you for sharing. Now, my apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt your time in the greenhouse. Please, feel free to continue with what you were doing! I’m just going to check on the herbs for the dining hall. Hopefully we’ll have something more flavorful for dinner soon.”

Confusion flits across Byleth’s features, and Ashe cocks his head, posing an unasked question. 

“Can you show me which herbs are good for the dining hall? I can never seem to figure out which is which and it frustrates the cooks,” She asks, and Ashe bites back a chuckle, nodding instead. 

He moves to where the herbs grow and kneels down beside them, pointing first to the mint leaves.

“I know you’ve had mint tea before! These are mint plants, and they’re useful for more than just tea. There are a couple different types of mint, ones that work better in winter foods and ones that work better in teas, but you can use all of them in a lot of dishes to add some flavor! It grows really easily and quickly, so it’s grown and used in a lot of things.” 

Ashe goes on, talking about each of the plants in turn: basil, parsley, oregano, cilantro, thyme, rosemary, bay leaf, sage, and lavender. When he finishes his lesson, he looks over to Byleth and sees the overwhelmed look in her eye. 

Flushing, he winces, scratching the back of his neck and feeling sheepish.  _ Of course _ he’d moved too fast in his explanation and given her too much information. “Sorry Professor, I got a bit carried away. Gardening and cooking are two of my favorite activities, so I can get a bit passionate.” 

Byleth doesn’t hesitate, giving him a small smile and tilting her head as she asks, “Actually, I’d like to have lessons if you’re up for it? We could go over herbs and a few dishes they work well in? We can just extend our meeting about the greenhouse needs and go over them when Seteth leaves. That way we can get the official work done while also getting in some relaxing gardening and cooking time.” 

Ashe doesn’t stop to consider any of his other responsibilities or what it could mean, he simply says “Of course Professor! Having more help is always nice, and I look forward to getting to teach you something! And Seteth is fairly knowledgeable too, so he would probably be willing to help with the lessons sometimes too!”

Byleth’s head jerks up as the monastery bells toll the hour. “Oh! It’s late -or, well, early. I should get some sleep before I have to start my day. You should do the same, Ashe. And if you ever want company in the greenhouse after a rough night, please find me. I’d be happy to accompany you.” She places her hand on his cheek and smiles briefly at him before hurrying out of the greenhouse, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to get the remaining dirt off. 

Ashe watches her walk away, stunned, his skin tingling where she’d touched him - had she used magic, maybe to soothe him? He shakes the thought away as soon as he has it; Byleth wouldn’t use magic on someone unless it was consensual or an emergency.

Yawning, Ashe rolls his shoulders and dusts his hands on his pants before heading to his room, determined to follow Byleth’s advice and get a little more sleep before the day starts.


	3. Chapter 3

Teaching Byleth about plants after their weekly meetings is nice. Though Ashe was nervous about being alone with her at first, the nerves quickly disappear as he and Byleth fall into a familiar routine. 

After their official meetings are done and usually after Seteth is gone, they kneel in the dirt and discuss a new flower, touching on what it needs in regards to its environment, plus things it’s good for, if anything; most of the plants in the greenhouse have multiple uses, a few of the flowers are simply decoration. 

One day, Byleth accompanies Ashe to the town’s market to pick out some new seeds. As they’re haggling, the merchant looks at a couple nearby and winces, sucking his teeth in disapproval. 

Ashe and Byleth follow the man’s gaze to see Sylvain handing a woman a bouquet of flowers. They look pretty enough, but their hidden meaning isn’t quite so pretty.

“That boy’s either trying to insult her or they both idiots. Those pale ‘uns mean foolishness and the yellow ‘uns means uh - they named ‘em after that one fella that loved his own reflection? So that redhead’s bein’ awfully insulting to that gal o’ his.”

Ashe makes a strangled noise, somewhere between a cough and a laugh, desperately hoping that the girl doesn’t know the meanings of flowers; it’s not a common lesson to learn, so it’s unlikely. 

“Flowers have hidden meanings?” Byleth speaks up, confusion creasing her brow, and the merchant smiles at her kindly, nodding. 

“O’course! Beautiful things are always full’a secrets. Not everyone knows ‘em, but my ma taught me before she gave me the gift and passed on to be with the goddess. You can probably find some fancy books up at that fancy library in the monastery you two came from.” 

Byleth nods and turns to Ashe, motioning between him and the merchant. “Whenever you’re ready, we can head back. I’d like to find a book on flower meanings, if we have one in the monastery library.” 

The merchant rustles around in his wares for a moment before pulling out a worn manuscript, holding it out to her. “If you buy some of this seed here, I’ll throw this book in for free. My ma taught me using this an’ it’s time I passed it on to someone new.” 

Rather than immediately taking the proffered book, Byleth again turns to Ashe, her eyebrows raised in question. “Is that seed something we need?”

Ashe looks at the aforementioned seeds and knows the answer is no, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell her that; plus, he’s curious about the tattered book as well. “They’ll be useful come the right season.” It’s not an outright lie, but it’s not a pure truth either, and while the merchant has a knowing glint in his eye, Byleth takes Ashe at his word and turns back to the seller, taking the book from his hands carefully. 

“We’ll take them, along with whatever else we need for the monastery. Thank you very much for this book.” 

Ashe does a quick mental adjustment of the items they’re buying to accommodate the new seeds, then informs the merchant of what they’re getting. The man packages it all up and once the coins are in his palm, hands the package over to Ashe with a brilliant smile.

“Thank ya for ya business. I’m happy to talk shop with a couple as handsome as the both’a’ya.” 

Ashe flushes and makes to correct the man, but Byleth grabs his hand and pulls him away before he can, leading him to the blacksmith across the way. 

Byleth gives the blacksmith their order and the coins to cover the cost, then turns to Ashe, crossing her arms and giving him an appraising look.

“Can you teach me about the language of flowers too? We can just add it to the end of our meetings, or we can try to find another time to meet, if that would be better for you.”

Ashe hesitates only a moment before nodding, his eyes flitting to the book in her hands. “Yes, I believe we can do that, Profess- Byleth. If you don’t mind, may I borrow that book? I know most, but a refresher would be nice. I know we have some books in the monastery library that will be of use to you in between now and our next meeting.” 

Byleth hands the book over with an almost- excited almost-smile. “Thank you Ashe, I look forward to learning even more from you.” Byleth then loops her arm through Ashe’s and tugs him along back to the monastery, their shopping for the week done. 

When they get back to the monastery gates, Byleth bids him goodbye and heads to her office, grumbling about paperwork under her breath.

Ashe watches her go then goes to the greenhouse, their seed haul in hand. He sets to work putting everything in its spot, the familiarity of the movements calming him. When everything is put away, he still has the book of flower meanings, and he settles down on a barrel of soil to read through the book.

Ashe reads until it’s too dark to differentiate the words from the page, fascinated by the meanings listed. Some differ from what he was taught, but nothing too outrageous. 

Noticing the darkness, Ashe becomes aware of his grumbling stomach, and grimaces. He’s missed dinner by now, or nearly so. Ashe hurries to the dining hall to see if there’s anything left, and runs into Mercedes and Annette when he arrives, both looking worried.

“Have you seen the professor?” Annette asks him as soon as she sees him.

Ashe frowns and shakes his head, “Not since we went to the market to get things, and that was hours ago. Did she not show up for dinner?” 

Mercedes shakes her head, wringing her hands a bit. “We haven’t seen her. Would you like to help us find her? The cooks said we could use the kitchen to make dinner for her, as long as she supervises. So once we find her, we can be sure she eats.”

Ashe agrees immediately and the trio sets out, parting ways to cover more ground. Thinking back on their conversation earlier, he chooses the library first, wondering if she’d been in there all afternoon.

~~~~

Byleth looks up from the flower book in front of her to realize her candle is burning low, the light from outside nearly gone - she’d been in the library for hours, and now it’s dark. 

She begins packing up her things, careful not to wrinkle any pages of notes she’d taken. So caught up in her task is she that Byleth doesn’t notice Ashe until he’s at her table. 

“Byleth, here you are! We - Annette, Mercedes, and I - have been looking for you. They didn’t see you in the dining hall, so we were concerned. What have you been doing?”

For some reason, Byleth feels a bit shy, waving the question off instead. “Just doing some planning and studying, nothing special. Are the kitchens open to make food?”

Ashe nods eagerly, reaching to grab some of the papers on the table. Byleth grabs them before he can, a panicked look crossing her face, and Ashe frowns slightly, concerned. Instead of potentially prying though, he pretends not to notice. “Allow me to cook for you, Byleth, since you missed dinner.”

Byleth accepts without hesitation, and the two go to the dining hall, stopping only briefly for Byleth to drop her things off and for them to let Mercedes and Annette know that Byleth had been found and Ashe would feed her.

Mercedes gives Ashe a knowing look before leading Annette away and he flushes, grateful Byleth didn’t notice the look, or at least isn’t questioning him about it. He’s not ready to admit to anyone else his feelings for Byleth, a crush that was planted before the war and only grew over the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers Sylvain gives are yellow Narcissus (daffodils; self-absorbed and narcissistic) and geraniums (the pale ones; foolishness and stupidity).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth basically calls Ashe an idiot.

It’s been weeks since Ashe has started teaching Byleth about flowers and herbs and any other plants in the greenhouse. She’s a quick study, and Ashe is proud of the progress she’s made; working alone with her has also been lovely. 

Though he has tried to repress his feelings, every time Ashe sees Byleth, his heart races and he’s got butterflies, feelings at odds with the warmth and comfort he feels being in her presence. Everything he feels though, points to one answer: he’s hopelessly in love with his professor. 

The realization makes itself apparent one morning when Ashe catches sight of Byleth across the dining hall, an array of flowers in her arms. He watches, amused, as she stops by nearly every person in the room, giving them a flower or two from her bouquet. Reactions range from confusion to effusive joy, and each response makes Ashe smile a little bigger because Byleth smiles at every recipient and exchanges words before moving on. 

Ashe’s stomach growls, distracting him from Byleth and prompting him to actually eat his breakfast. He starts mentally planning for the day while he eats, his list of chores already long and growing longer.

And then Byleth is sitting down beside him, three flowers left in her hands, which are stretched out to him. He swallows the bite he has in his mouth then accepts the flowers, assessing them: peonies, gardenias, and blue violets. 

_ Flowers that mean love _ his mind supplies helpfully, but Ashe pushes the idea out of his mind. Byleth probably just thought he would appreciate some pretty flowers.

“Thank you for these, Professor - Byleth. They’re quite beautiful. I’ll be sure to put them somewhere they’ll last a while!” 

Byleth’s face is slightly pink and Ashe frowns, “Are you feeling okay, Byleth? You’re a bit pink.” The pink deepens and Byleth presses a hand to her cheek, smiling sheepishly.

“I feel just fine Ashe. It’s just a bit warm, I suppose. What are your plans for today?”

“Oh! It is fairly warm out, please try to stay cool today! We don’t want you getting overworked. I - that is, we need you. The rebuilding efforts and all.” Stumbling over his blunder, Ashe quickly switches to answering her question, hoping Byleth didn’t realize what he almost said - that  _ he _ needed her. “I’m helping Cyril in the stables then I plan on spending the afternoon in the greenhouse. It’s usually quiet around then, so I can have some time without talk of the war and rebuilding. Not! Not that I don’t want to rebuild, it’s just -”

Byleth chuckles, nodding and waving away whatever he’s about to say. “Believe me, I understand; rebuilding is important, but it’s nice to talk about other things, less serious things, sometimes. I don’t blame you for wanting some time like that. Maybe next time we have tea and we can talk about things that are decidedly  _ not _ the war and rebuilding.” 

Dimitri calls Byleth’s name and she excuses herself, sending one last look over her shoulder before she gets to the king. Ashe keeps glancing at the flowers as he finishes his meal, distracted by them and Byleth’s presence.

The bell outside tolls, breaking Ashe from his reverie, and, catching sight of Cyril, Ashe hurries to finish and clean up, then heads to the stables to help with the chores.

\----

Ashe can’t stop thinking about the flowers Byleth gave him. 

“Cyril, how do you know when someone likes you?”

There’s quiet, and then Cyril bursts into laughter. 

“I’m not sure, Ashe. I’ve never had nobody interested in me. I’m not the person to ask about this stuff. Why? You think someone’s got a thing for ya?”

Ashe flushes and shakes his head quickly, throwing himself into cleaning a stall instead of giving a verbal answer. He feels Cyril’s eyes on him, assessing, but the younger man drops the subject and starts talking to one of the pegasi in their stall, essentially ignoring Ashe’s presence as they work.

He is exhausted when he finishes helping Cyril in the stables, and practically drags himself to the greenhouse, sitting on a barrel to relax since the greenhouse is empty. After he feels refreshed enough, Ashe starts working on a particularly scraggly patch of plants.

Being alone in the greenhouse, Ashe feels safe enough to think without interruption, and as he starts working through his feelings for Byleth, he ends up talking aloud to the plants.

“She’s amazing, of course. Brave and intelligent and compassionate. So many people don’t understand her, think she’s one thing or another. She has so many responsibilities on her shoulders.”

He trails off as he fights with a stubborn stem, then continues his rambling train, oblivious to the opening of the door behind him. 

“There’s no way someone as amazing as Byleth has feelings for me; I’m a commoner, nothing special. She’s the  _ Archbishop _ and  _ Goddess Incarnate _ , so extraordinary. Beautiful, fair, brave… And so expressive, if you actually focus on who she is. Oh goddess, I’m hopelessly in love with Byleth.” Ashe buries his face in his hands with a groan, uncaring of the dirt on his hands.

“Well, Lord Ubert, I believe Byleth very much cares for you, so despite her being the archbishop and you being, as you say, a commoner, I think you are not hopelessly in love with her. Simply in love.”

Ashe yelps in a very  un dignified way and scrambles to his feet, eyes wide and heart pounding as he stares at Seteth, who stands in front of him with a knowing smile.

“S-Seteth? What do you mean? How long have you been standing there? Why do you think Byleth cares for me?” Ashe’s mind is racing and he’s not sure if he’s embarrassed or mortified.

Seteth chuckles and nods towards the flowers Byleth had given Ashe earlier this morning. “Those flowers she gave you are fairly indicative of her feelings, if nothing else.”

Confusion wrinkles across Ashe’s face. “The flowers? What do you mean? They’re just pretty, I figured she only gave them to me to brighten my dorm room. Byleth likes giving flowers.”

Seteth frowns, shaking his head. “No, Ashe. Byleth knows the meanings of the flowers. Between your lessons and her studying in the library so frequently, she was bound to learn. She gave Felix flowers that signify strength and danger, Sylvain ones that mean… some less savory distaste, and Dimitri flowers for healing and safety. Byleth knows, and she’s been trying to confess her love for you, in her own way.”

Ashe stares at Seteth blankly for longer than he cares to admit, trying to process what he was just told. Byleth…  _ loves _ him? 

_ Byleth loves him! _

That thought spurs Ashe into action, and he’s flitting around the greenhouse, carefully picking the exact right flowers for what he wants to say.

Primrose. Forget-me-nots. White tulips. Hydrangeas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings:
> 
> Peonies, gardenias, and blue violets mean: beauty and elegance, purity and sweetness, and faithfulness.
> 
> Primrose means “our love is eternal”, forget-me-nots mean “don’t forget me” but also “true love”, white tulips mean “I am worthy” and hydrangeas mean “unity”
> 
> The next chapter will be short! It's also the final chapter. Thanks for being on this ride with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the finale! Art by @colie_doodles on instagram!

Ashe has never been more grateful that the greenhouse is merely steps from Byleth’s room. He moves somewhere between a walk and a jog, not wanting to damage the flowers he’s giving Byleth. 

Thankfully it’s late enough that not many people are around, and most don’t give him a second look, as focused as he is on his destination. 

At her door, Ashe knocks loudly and quickly, almost desperately. A beat, and then there’s shuffling around the room and then Byleth opens the door, confusion and concern written faintly across her face. 

“Ashe? Come in!” She pulls him inside and shuts the door, practically pushing him into one of the chairs she has.

“Byleth, these are for you.” Ashe thrusts the flowers into her hands, flushing before he continues, breathless, “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize what you were trying to tell me. I love you too, Byleth.”

Byleth’s face goes blank and Ashe’s heart falls to his feet. He jumps to his feet and stammers out “I-I’m so sorry if I misunderstood, Seteth pointed out the flowers and I believed him and I am so sorry if I’ve made things uncomfortable for you, we can pretend this didn’t even happen.” 

Ashe’s hand is on the doorknob when he feels Byleth grab the back of his shirt and pull him towards her. He nearly trips over his feet turning to face her, but before he can process what’s happening, Byleth grabs the front of his shirt this time and pulls him down for a heated kiss, neither caring about the flowers between them getting crushed. 

When they separate to breathe, Ashe is panting, and Byleth chuckles softly, placing the flowers down before reaching to run her fingers through his hair. “I thought you didn’t feel the same way,” she mutters, and Ashe winces, embarrassed, as he leans into her touch.

“I do, I just… didn’t realize what you were trying to say, with the flowers and all, until Seteth pointed it out and told me I was an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of everyone’s eyes.” Ashe pauses, then cocks his head, grinning just a bit. “He said you gave Sylvain flowers that mean something inappropriate, what  _ were _ they?”

Byleth grins and laughs,shaking her head and wrinkling her nose. “I gave him begonias, larkspurs, and snapdragons. Just calling them like I see them.” 

Ashe chuckles and Byleth takes his hand, tugging him toward her bed. “Do you maybe want to stay?” She asks, a light pink dusting her cheeks; Ashe, however, flushes deep red at the request. 

It’s not that he  _ doesn’t  _ want to, but he’s so new to all of this… what if he does something wrong? What if he makes assumptions? Byleth can easily put him in his place, but still, the idea of disappointing her is overwhelming. 

Byleth’s free hand comes to rest on his cheek, her thumb stroking his skin. “Hey, don’t overthink this. We can move at your pace. If you’d rather us not, that’s okay too. Nothing you do will disappoint me.”

Ashe closes his eyes and leans into her touch, sighing peacefully. “I want this, but I’m not sure I’m… ready for everything.” He cracks open an eye to gauge her reaction, and relaxes when she smiles at him.

“Of course Ashe. Now, it’s late, do you want to stay here or travel the twelve steps back to your room?” 

Ashe chuckles and glances at Byleth’s bed, which is messy, as though she had been lying in it before he arrived. “I would be honored to share a bed with you, Byleth, if you’ll have me?” 

Byleth gives him another soft kiss and tugs him towards the bed. “Get undressed to where you’re comfortable and we’ll lay down.” It’s then that he looks at Byleth fully; she’s in sleep shorts and a tight top, robe thrown haphazardly over herself, and he realizes fully that he probably interrupted her relaxation. 

Before he can think on it too much, Byleth lets go of his hand and sheds her robe, crawling back into bed and propping herself up on her elbow to watch his movements.

Ashe flushes deep red, his fingers fiddling with the buttons on his clothes. He’s never - no one’s ever - of course there have been doctors, but aside from them, he’s never been naked in front of anyone, in front of  _ Byleth _ . 

“I can turn away, if that would be easier?” Byleth offers, and Ashe lets out a shaky breath.

“P-please? It’s not that I don’t want you to see, it’s just I’m nervous?” Ashe stumbles over his words, and Byleth smiles softly, nodding her head before rolling over. 

“I know, Ashe; I’m not worried about that. I just want to hold you in bed.” She says over her shoulder. 

Ashe quickly disrobes, leaving only his undershirt and shorts. He carefully climbs into bed behind Byleth, nuzzling into her neck and pressing a kiss to the bare skin there.

Byleth reaches over her shoulder and cards her fingers through his hair, tugging gently. Ashe groans softly and Byleth lets go, rolling over to face him. 

She keeps her gaze on his face, tracing fingers over his face, as though she’s memorizing his features.

“You’re so beautiful” she whispers, and Ashe flushes, his eyes fluttering shut at her touch. 

“So are you” he whispers back, reverently, and Byleth kisses him deeply, fingers pulling him close. 

Ashe abruptly pulls back with a gasp, shuddering a bit. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t, there are - I’m - overwhelmed.” 

Byleth wiggles back to give him some space, worry evident on her face. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I just… I never thought I’d get this chance with you, Byleth, so it’s a bit much to process.” 

She breathes a sigh of relief at that, and nods a little. “I get that. I’m sorry for pushing. Your pace, remember?” Ashe smiles gratefully at her and pauses a moment before sliding his hand down and grabbing Byleth’s hand. 

“Can we cuddle? You- you mentioned holding me, could we do that?” Ashe asks hesitantly, and Byleth nods, lifting an arm and beckoning to him.

Ashe doesn’t hesitate to wiggle into her arms, bumping his nose against hers affectionately. 

Byleth giggles and Ashe flushes, ducking his head. “I- I remember my parents doing that, it seemed sweet?”

“It’s adorable.” Byleth repeats the motion, and they both giggle this time, Ashe grinning at Byleth like a fool in love. 

That’s exactly what is he is though.

“I love you.” He says, firmly, and Byleth lets out a sigh that sounds like happiness.

“I love you too.” she replies, holding him tightly. 

  
The words fill Ashe with a sense of safety, of  _ home _ , and the warmth fills his bones until he drifts off, content knowing Byleth loves him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> begonias: Beware  
> larkspurs: levity  
> snapdragons: deception

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ashe, and I love flower language, and I love the idea of Byleth communicating her feelings to Ashe via flowers but Ashe being totally oblivious because he doesn't think Byleth has a thing for him.


End file.
